Genieße es!
by Chaplin84
Summary: Im 6. Schuljahr bekommt Felicitas unfreiwillig eine Aufgabe, die nicht nur ihr Leben verändert.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo.

Nachdem ich hier so viele tolle Storys lesen durfte, hab ich mich nun endlich getraut auch meine zu veröffentlichen.

Es ist meine erste Geschichte, daher hoffe ich auf ein wenig Nachsicht :)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

Ich habe Felicitas aus einem bestimmten Grund nicht genauer beschrieben, denn jeder soll sich das Bild von ihr machen, wie er sie gern hätte!

**DISCLAIMER****:** Alles gehört J. K. Rowling, nur die Geschichte stammt aus meinem Kopf!

* * *

„Am Wochenende werde ich dich meinen Eltern vorstellen."

Nach diesem Wochenende war nichts mehr wie es war. Felicitas Gilmore saß im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte vor sich hin ins Feuer. Draco und sie hatten sich getrennt. Ohne vieler Worte. Sie fühlte sich leer. Sie wusste, er würde sie nicht hassen. Vielleicht würde durch das Geschehen eine Art Bündnis, vielleicht Freundschaft entstehen.

Vielleicht…

Ihr war kalt, trotz des Feuers und doch hatte sie das Gefühl zu verbrennen, als würde die Luft im Raum nicht reichen.

Raus…

Nichts wie raus.

Es war 23 Uhr. Zapfenstreich. Felicitas war das in dem Moment gleichgültig. Sie brauchte frische Luft. Wer sollte sie erwischen? Den Hausmeister konnte man leicht umgehen. Snape? Ihren Hauslehrer hatte sie seit Tagen nicht gesehen. Und wenn schon, er würde sie wohlmöglich nur zurückschicken. Sie war aus seinem Haus, hatte nichts zu befürchten. Leise lief sie die Flure entlang, die sie aus den Kerkern in die Freiheit führten.

Endlich!

Tief atmete sie die kalte Nachtluft ein. Es war wie eine Befreiung. Leise lief sie den Pfad entlang, der zum verbotenen Wald führte. Ein Schatten huschte an ihr vorbei. Fast hätte sie laut aufgeschrien, als sie ihren schwarzen Kater erkannte. „Luzifer, bist du wahnsinnig? Du kannst mich doch nicht so erschrecken." Als er die Stimme seiner Herrin erkannte, kam er auf sie zu, schlich um ihre Beine um sie dann anzublicken und ein klägliches Miauen von sich zu geben. Er ging ein paar Schritte von ihr weg, drehte sich um und miaute wieder, als wolle er ihr mitteilen, ihm zu folgen. Lizzy drehte sich zum Schloss um, das dunkel vor ihr aufragte. Sie wollte sich nicht so weit entfernen. Doch ein Gefühl drängte sie weiter. _Nur ein paar Schritte noch,_ dachte sie sich und ging langsam weiter um Luzifer zu folgen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen.

In einiger Entfernung konnte sie eine Person sehen. Sie stand vornübergebeugt und stützte sich an einem Baum, als könne sie sich nicht allein auf den Beinen halten. Ihr Kater ging weiter auf die Person zu. „Du schon wieder" stöhnte die tiefe Stimme der Person. Lizzy erkannte sie sofort. „Professor Snape?" Der Kopf der Person ging ruckartig nach oben. „Professor Snape, geht es ihnen nicht gut?" Schnell rannte sie auf ihn zu. „Gilmore, was zum Teufel haben sie hier draußen zu suchen?" Er klang ärgerlich, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. „Sehen sie zu, dass sie ins Bett kommen, bevor ich unserem Haus noch Punkte abziehen muss und das steht momentan auf meiner Liste ziemlich weit unten." _Respekt,_ dachte Felicitas, _trotz dass es ihm scheinbar schlecht ging, Sarkasmus war noch drin_. „Professor, soll ich ihnen helfen" „Nein, sehen sie zu, dass sie verschwinden!", herrschte er sie an. Snape richtete sich auf und verzog sofort das Gesicht. Felicitas überlegte nicht lang und stützte ihren Lehrer, der vor Schmerzen sofort wieder zusammensackte. „Kommen Sie, Sie können nicht ewig hier in der Kälte bleiben". Mit einem Knurren ließ sich der Professor von Lizzy zum Schloss führen. Als sie auf das Hauptportal zusteuerte schüttelte Snape den Kopf. „Nein, da lang." Krächzte er und zeigt mit dem Kopf rechts entlang der Schlossmauer. Lizzy überlegt nicht lange und drehte sich in die Richtung, die er angedeutet hatte. Nach ein paar Metern lieb er stehen, zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ein paar Worte. Vor ihnen erschien eine Tür in der Mauer. Mit einem weiteren Zauber ließ er sie aufschwingen und die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten sich.

Lizzy erkannte eine Wendeltreppe, die nach unten in ein Wohnzimmer führte. Dunkle Regale zierten die Wände, vollgestopft mit Büchern. Vor einem Kamin standen ein Sessel und ein großes Sofa aus Leder. _Snapes Privaträume_, dachte Lizzy als sie ihren Lehrer langsam die Treppe hinunterführte. Beim Sofa ließ sie ihn los, damit er sich darauf fallen lassen konnte. Bei seinem schmerzerfüllten Laut zuckte sie zusammen. „Wilde Party gehabt, Professor?" fragte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches sofort auf ihren Lippen erstarb, als sie seinen wütenden und hasserfüllten Blick sah. Sie wandte ihre Augen von seinen um beim Anblick seiner Roben zu erstarren.

Es war nicht die Farbe, die diese Reaktion hervorief. Snape trug prinzipiell schwarz. Es war die Art der Robe und das sogenannte Accessoire, eine silberne Maske. Die Kleidung der Todesser. Der Tränkemeister erkannte im gleichen Moment, was sie entdeckt hatte und bevor sie sich regen konnte, verriegelte er mit einem Zauberspruch alle Türen.

In Felicitas machte sich Panik breit. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, weglaufen war sinnlos. „Prof…"

„Sie hören mir jetzt ganz genau zu und tun was ich sage. Verstanden?" zischte es plötzlich neben ihr. Lizzy konnte nur nicken. „Sie gehen jetzt durch diese Tür. Dahinter befindet sich mein Labor. Auf dem Tisch befinden sich 3 kleine Phiolen. Holen sie die blaue!", bellte er sie an.

Unverzüglich stolperte Lizzy los um den Befehl auszuführen. Snape setzte die Phiole an die Lippen und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und ging zum Kamin. Er warf Flohpulver hinein und rief nach dem Schulleiter, der nach wenigen Sekunden aus dem Kamin stieg.

„Aaah Severus, du bist wieder…" Weiter kam er nicht, als er in das blasse Gesicht von Felicitas sah. „Miss Gilmore…" „Albus, sie weiß es. Sie fand mich draußen beim Wald und hat mich hergebracht und sah das."

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf die Roben.

„Mhhhm… äußerst ungünstig. Oder vielleicht auch nicht." Ein Funkeln trat in die Augen des Schulleiters. „Professor Dumbledore! Was soll das?" Lizzy hatte ihre Sprache wiedergefunden und war, angesichts des Schulleiters mehr verwirrt als ängstlich. „Sie wissen davon?" Dumbledore seufzte. „Ja, Miss Gilmore, ich weiß davon. Setzen Sie sich, ich werde es Ihnen erklären." „Albus, das kannst du nicht. Lass mich sie obliviaten und gut ist." „Nein Severus. Ich denke, dass sie nützlicher sein kann, als wir momentan glauben." „Nützlich? Gefährlich ist wohl weitaus treffender. Was glaubst du passiert wohl, wenn sie sich verplappert?" „Wir werden sie mit einem Schweigezauber belegen, der es ihr nicht möglich macht einen Ton darüber zu verlieren."

Lizzy sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. _Was, um Merlins willen, reden die da?_ Sie räusperte sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Männer zu erlangen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir erst einmal alles erklären würden und dann entscheiden wir ob Obliviate- oder Schweigezauber?" Dumbledore lächelte sie sanft an. „Natürlich meine Liebe." Snape warf ihr nur einen finsteren Blick zu.

* * *

Jubelstürme und Applaus werden gern entgegengenommen, aber auch für Kritik, Anregungen und Hilfe bin ich sehr dankbar.


	2. Lehrer und andere Katastrophen

Mein erstes Review nach einem Tag und ein wahnsinnig tolles noch dazu!

Vielen Vielen Dank!

Dafür hab ich das nächste Kapitel schon fertig und hoffe, dass es auch diesmal gefällt!

* * *

Felicitas lag in ihrem Bett, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Viele Gedanken gingen ihr durch den Kopf. Snape als Dumbledors Spion bei den Todessern. Aber warum? Warum begibt man sich freiwillig in Lebensgefahr und lässt sich foltern? Sie wusste, dass ihr nur ein Teil von allem erzählt wurde und auch darauf konnte sie sich keinen Reim machen.

Der Schweigezauber wäre nicht nötig gewesen, sie traute sich kaum darüber nachzudenken, geschweige denn darüber zu reden, da ihr klar war, dass nun auch sie in Gefahr war, sollte jemals jemand herausfinden was sie wusste. Doch als ob das nicht schon gereicht hätte. Nun hatte sie ihr nächtlicher Ausflug noch tiefer in den Schlamassel hineingezogen. Sie war nun für Snape verantwortlich. Naja, mehr für seine Genesung als für ihn selbst. Und trotzdem war beiden Beteiligten anzusehen gewesen, dass sich die Begeisterung darüber in Grenzen hielt.

Dumbledore hatte ihr erklärt, dass es wichtig war, dass Snape jemanden hatte, den er rufen konnte, sollte er sich nach diesen Treffen nicht selbst versorgen können. Der Schulleiter wäre demnächst zu oft außer Haus, um dies tun zu können. Das hieß für sie, weiterer Unterricht bei ihrem Hauslehrer um einen Desillusionierungszauber zu lernen und zusätzlich Okklumentikunterricht.

_Super Gilmore_, dachte sie sich, _du hast wirklich das Talent von einer Scheiße in die nächste zu rutschen. _Genervt setzte sie sich auf und zog aus ihrem Nachttisch eine silberne Kette mit einem Anhänger. Die musste sie morgen mit zu Professor Snape nehmen, warum auch immer. Langsam ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und versuchte zu schlafen und in den frühen Morgenstunden gelang ihr dies auch endlich.

Der nächste Tag verlief ereignislos. Felicitas versuchte ihre Gedanken auf die Schule zu lenken und nicht auf den Abend. Natürlich gelang ihr dies nicht allzu gut , es blieb aber weitestgehend unbemerkt. In Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste, die Snape seit diesem Schuljahr unterrichtete, handelte sie sich, wie abgesprochen, durch freche Bemerkungen Nachsitzen ein und gegen acht Uhr abends trat sie dieses mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

„Setzen sie sich" bellte sie der Professor an. „Haben sie die Kette dabei?" Lizzy nickte nur und gab sie ihm. Snape musterte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Naja… was besseres hatten sie nicht in ihrem Schmuckkästchen?" Nun platzte Lizzy der Kragen. „Sie sagten, ich soll eine Kette mitbringen, sie haben allerdings nicht erwähnt, dass sie hübsch sein muss" platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie funkelte ihren Lehrer wütend an, der dies aber nicht wirklich zur Kenntnis nahm. „Nun gut, sie müssen sie ja tragen" war sein süffisanter Kommentar dazu. Felicitas sah wie er einen Zauber darüber legte und sie ihr wiedergab. Bevor sie jedoch fragen konnte, was es damit auf sich hatte, sprach der Professor: „Legen sie sich die um und nehmen sie sie nicht ab. Sollte ich sie brauchen, wird sie ihre Temperatur verändern und warm werden. Wenn Sie sie länger als 5 Sekunden mit der Hand umschließen, landen sie automatisch vor meiner Tür. Den Desillusionierungszauber lernen Sie für den Notfall, sollte jemand in der Nähe sein und Sie wohlmöglich entdecken. Sie bekommen das jeweilige Passwort für die Tür von mir. Sollte ich sie in meinen Räumen erwischen, ohne dass ich sie gerufen habe, dann…"

„Um Merlins Willen, Professor… Ich bin kein Gryffindor, der seinen Mut beweisen muss, in dem er unerlaubt bei Ihnen rein marschiert." Snape sagte nichts zu ihrem respektlosen Ton, zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nun gut, Gilmore. Dann werden wir uns an die Arbeit machen."

Den Desillusionierungszauber bekam sie ganz gut hin, mit Okklumentik war es da schon schwieriger. Zwar bemühte sie sich und manchmal gelang ihr auch der Rauswurf Snapes aus ihren Gedanken, aber sie konnte die Mauer nie lange aufrechterhalten. Sie war unzufrieden mit sich, hatte sie sich doch vorgenommen, Snape nicht weiter zu reizen. Der jedoch schien gar nicht so sauer zu sein.

„Es freut mich, dass sie sich wenigstens hierbei Mühe geben, was man von Zaubertränke ja nicht unbedingt behaupten kann. Da verschwenden Sie ihr Talent mit Faulheit. Nun gut. Üben Sie! Und hören Sie auf so ein Gesicht zu ziehen. Okklumentik beherrscht man nicht eben mal an einem Abend. Um perfekt zu sein, braucht man Jahre. Sie haben sich gar nicht so schlecht angestellt, wie ich zuerst dachte. Ruhen Sie sich jedoch nicht auf solch kleinen Erfolgen aus. Sehe ich, dass Sie nachlassen, werd ich die Übungsstunden erhöhen, bis Ihnen der Kopf platzt! Haben Sie mich verstanden?" Lizzy konnte nur nicken. _Ein halbes Lob von Snape, das muss ich mir ankreuzen_, dachte sie und sah ihren Lehrer genauer an.

Er sah müde aus.

„Gehen Sie" er unterstrich diesen Satz mit einem kurzen Wink seiner Hand. Felicitas ging zur Tür, „Gute Nacht Professor." und mit diesen Worten schlüpfte sie hinaus. Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah noch lang die Tür an, hinter der sie verschwunden war.

So vergingen die Tage.

Am Tag Schule und am Abend Unterricht bei Snape. Es war Samstag, Felicitas hatte Snape den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen, auch zu den Mahlzeiten war er nicht da. Gerade als sie sich ins Bett begeben wollte, spürte sie wie ihre Kette warm wurde. Sie verabschiedete sich von den Anderen und ging Richtung Schlafraum. Als sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sie sehen konnte, umschloss sie den Anhänger und landete in einer dunklen Ecke eines Flures. Schnell, aber leise huschte sie den Flur entlang zur Tür von Snapes Privaträumen. Dort angekommen, sprach sie das Passwort, welches ihr der Professor gegeben hatte und trat ein. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Snape lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden und zitterte. Blut rann aus verschiedenen Wunden. Schnell eilte sie zu ihm hin und kniete sich zu ihm nieder. „Professor Snape, hören Sie mich? Ich bin hier. Was soll ich holen, die blaue Viole?" „Nein… die… grüne…" brachte er nur leise und sehr mühevoll heraus. Lizzy rannte los um den Trank zu holen. Doch wie sollte sie ihn dem Professor einflössen? Als sie wieder bei ihm war, versuchte sie den Mann vor ihr so zu drehen, dass sie den Trank in seinen Mund tropfen lassen konnte. Sie spürte, wie er sich langsam entspannte, als der Trank zu wirken anfing. Sie half ihm sich aufzusetzen und lief dann zurück um Wattetupfer und Diptam-Essenz aus einem Schrank im Labor zu holen.

„Professor, sie müssen ihre Roben ablegen, damit ich ihre Wunden reinigen kann." „Ach, muss ich das? Ich bekomm das allein hin! Verschwinden Sie jetzt." Lizzy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erhob sich. An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um und beobachtete wie sich Snape abmühte die Wunden zu säubern. Sie verdrehte die Augen und lief zu ihm zurück.

Als er sie wieder anfahren wollte, sagte sie nur sanft: „Ach geben Sie schon her und halten Sie still." Damit nahm sie Snape den Wind aus den Segeln und er beugte sich leicht nach vorn, damit sie ihm die Essenz auf den Rücken tupfen konnte und damit die Wunden verschloss.

Snape hatte sein Gesicht in seine Hände gelegt und gab keinen Laut von sich. Obwohl die Essenz brennen musste, zuckte er nicht einmal.

_Hören diese Demütigungen denn nie auf?_ Erst seine Schulzeit, dann der Dienst bei Dumbledore, jetzt wo der dunkle Lord zurück war prüfte er Snape auf seine Loyalität und folterte ihn persönlich vor allen anderen oder schlimmer noch, ließ ihn von anderen foltern und nun saß er mit freiem, vernarbten Oberkörper hier und musste sich von einer Schülerin helfen lassen, die sich vor lauter Ekel wahrscheinlich auf die Lippen beißen musste.

Außer Lily hatte ihn nie jemand freiwillig, gewaltlos und ohne Gegenleistung angefasst. Lilly… Bevor er weiter in diesen Gedanken nachhängen konnte, verdrängte er sie und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Gegenwart.

Lizzy biss sich sehr wohl auf die Lippen, da hatte Snape recht, aber der Grund war ein anderer. Sie war erschrocken, als sie ihn sah und hatte zu tun, ihrem Unmut nicht Luft zu machen. „So, fertig." Lizzy legte alles auf ein Tablett, welches sie sich hergezaubert hatte und erhob sich. Snape nickte nur. „Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas Professor? Einen Tee oder etwas zu essen?" „Nein, alles andere schaff ich schon. Gehen Sie nun, bevor ihr Verschwinden noch auffällt. Ich räum das hier weg." knurrte er.

„Dann schlafen sie gut und wenn sie was brauchen, rufen sie mich" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie. Unbemerkt gelangte sie in ihr Bett, doch an Schlaf war auch diesmal nicht zu denken. Sie hatte ihren Lehrer mit freiem Oberkörper gesehen und was sie sah fand sie einerseits anziehend und andererseits erschreckend. Und wieder schlich sich der Gedanke ein _Warum tut er sich das an?_ Felicitas wälzte sich im Bett hin und her und fand doch keine Antwort.


	3. Wenn, dann richtig

Ein großen Dankeschön geht an Blackmambolaya für ihren Tipp. ich hoffe, ich habe es diesmal besser hinbekommen :)

Die Kommas scheinen sich mir immer wieder zu widersetzen. Wen es stört, darf die kleinen Biester ruhig ausschimpfen und sie an die richtige Stelle setzen ;)

Und nun, viel Spaß!

* * *

Beim Frühstück in der großen Halle wurde sie von Daphne Greengrass angestupst. „Hast du dir mit Snape die Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen?" fragte sie lachend. Lizzy sah sie erschrocken an? _Wusste sie etwas?_ Ihr Blick flog kurz panisch zum Lehrertisch an dem Snape saß und seinen Kaffee trank. „War nur´n Spaß. Aber ihr seht heut beide gleich fertig aus." lachte sie wieder, als sie Lizzys entsetztes Gesicht sah, sich aber nichts weiter dabei dachte. _Wenn du wüsstest wie nah du an der Wahrheit dran bist_, dachte Lizzy, lächelte aber nur und tat als ob sie sich über Daphnes Scherz amüsieren würde. Snape beobachtete beide grimmig von seinem Platz aus. _Sie sollte an ihrer Regung arbeiten, sonst verrät sie uns auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen._

In Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste ließ Snape sie nur im Buch lesen und teilte sie dann in Gruppen ein, damit sie das Gelesene gegenseitig üben konnten. Er schien größere Bewegungen zu vermeiden, als ob er immer noch Schmerzen hätte, stellte Lizzy fest. Nach der Stunde trödelte sie extra lang herum, bis sie mit Snape allein war. „Wie geht es ihnen?" „Gut, Miss Gilmore. Kommen Sie heut Abend in mein Büro, Sie haben noch viel zu lernen. " Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum. Lizzy stöhnte innerlich. Heute musste sie sich besser anstellen. Sein Sarkasmus klang ihr jetzt schon im Ohr. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass sie sich zur nächsten Stunde beeilen musste.

Am Abend ging sie zu Snapes Büro. Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und blätterte in einem Buch. „Setzen Sie sich." wies er sie an. „Miss Gilmore, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass wir alle miteinander auffliegen, was uns, nur am Rande bemerkt, den Tod kosten kann, dann sollten Sie ihre Gesichtszüge im Griff haben, wenn man uns zusammen, warum auch immer, in einem Satz nennt." Obwohl er sich nichts anmerken ließ, sorgte er sich darum, ob es wirklich eine gute Idee war, diese Schülerin in die Geheimnisse einzuweihen. „Ja Sir, es tut mir leid. Ich war nur nach gestern total überrascht und erschrocken, als Daphne diesen Scherz über uns machte, der näher an der Wahrheit war, als sie sich wahrscheinlich jemals denken kann." Snape nickte. Er verstand sie nur zu gut, doch konnte er sie in diesen Sorgen nicht noch unterstützen. Es reichte aus, dass er sich Nacht für Nacht im Bett wälzte. „Sie dürfen gar nicht erst damit anfangen Dinge zu sehen, die nicht da sind. Niemand weiß davon und sollte der Verdacht doch aufkommen, dann ist ihre Haltung besonders wichtig. Bleiben Sie vor allem immer ruhig. Alles andere verrät uns." „Ja Sir." Wieder nickte Snape. „Gut, dann werden wir heut Okklumentik üben und später hab ich noch eine Aufgabe für Sie, fangen wir also an."

Die Stunde verlief erfolgreich. Snape hatte nur einmal die Gelegenheit in ihren Geist einzudringen und auch da bekam er nur ein paar Sekunden ihrer Kindheit zu sehen. Erschöpft, aber zufrieden setzten sich beide wieder auf ihre Plätze. „Welche Aufgabe haben Sie noch für mich, Professor?" „Sie werden endlich aufhören, Ihr Talent zu vergeuden und sich mit den Grundlagen der Tränkezubereitung auseinandersetzen und danach einige Weiterbildungen durchführen. Im Selbststudium, versteht sich. Für Fragen steh ich jederzeit zur Verfügung." knurrte er. „Warum ist Ihnen das so wichtig, Professor Snape?" Lizzy konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen, warum er schon wieder auf dieses Thema kam. „Weil Sie Talent dafür haben, es aber nicht nutzen und weil Sie in naher Zukunft wahrscheinlich gezwungen sein werden, einige Tränke allein herzustellen. Und ganz ehrlich Miss Gilmore, ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod, allerdings habe ich auch nicht vor, demnächst durch ihre Hand zu sterben, auch wenn das für Sie vielleicht verlockend ist." Beim letzten Satz musste Lizzy ein Lächeln unterdrücken und sie meinte auch eine Zuckung in Snapes Gesicht erkennen zu können, aber sicher täuschte sie sich da.

Vor ihr inneres Auge schob sich ein Bild von einem lächelnden Snape, dessen Gesichtszüge entspannt und glatt waren und Lizzys Wangen färbten sich leicht rot als sie sich dieser Bilder gewahr wurde. Mit einem Berg Bücher im Arm verabschiedete sie sich, ohne den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass sie sich nur zu bald wiedersehen würden.

Mitten in der Nacht fuhr Lizzy aus dem Schlaf hoch, da irgendetwas an ihrem Hals brannte. Die Kette. Leise schlüpfte sie aus dem Bett, zog sich etwas an und machte sich auf den Weg zu Snape. Wieder lag er zitternd und blutend auf dem Boden und Lizzy blieb, wie schon beim ersten Mal, das Herz fast stehen, als sie ihn so sah und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. _Gilmore, das ist jetzt nicht der passende Zeitpunkt hier rumzuflennen, _schalt sie sich. Und doch war es ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl, welches sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete, als sie daran dachte, dass er für sie immer der Starke gewesen war. Sein Körper mochte dies vielleicht nicht ausdrücken, aber seine Art und seine Haltung hatten sie nie etwas anderes denken lassen und nun lag er vor ihr, sich vor Schmerzen krümmend und auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Diesmal wusste Lizzy was zu tun war und auch Snape machte keine Anstalten sich zu wehren. Sanft tupfte sie wieder über seine Wunden am Rücken und den Armen. Dabei hatte sie die Gelegenheit ihn näher zu betrachten. In seinen Roben sah er schmal aus, aber jetzt erkannte sie die Muskeln, die bei leichter Anspannung hervortraten. Sie durchfuhr plötzlich das Bedürfnis über seine Oberarme zu streichen und diese Muskeln zu spüren und das Gefühl, dass sich in ihrem Bauch ausbreitete, wanderte tiefer.

_Diese Arme…_

Mit einem energischen Schütteln des Kopfes holte sie sich wieder in die Realität zurück. Ihre Wangen brannten. Als Lizzy die Utensilien zur Heilung wieder ordentlich aufs Tablett gestellt hatte, stand der Professor auf und zog sich an. „Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an Sie" meinte er ohne Vorwarnung und ließ sich vorsichtig auf die Couch nieder. „Dito" murmelte Lizzy, sah ihn aber nur erwartungsvoll an. „Miss Gilmore, sie sind, wie ich bemerkt habe, sehr eng mit Draco befreundet." Lizzy sagte nichts und starrte nur auf den Boden. _Worauf will er hinaus? Was weiß er?_ Leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Schwer schluckte sie und suchte krampfhaft nach einer Antwort. Snape, der sie genau beobachtet hatte, zog die Brauen zusammen zog aber letztendlich die falschen Schlüsse.

„Oh bitte, Gilmore, ich will gar nichts über ihre herzzerreißende kleine Romanze wissen, dieser Kinderkram interessiert mich nicht, aber ist Ihnen an Draco etwas aufgefallen? Benimmt er sich merkwürdig?"

Erstaunt sah Lizzy auf und sah in zwei schwarze Augen, die sie interessiert musterten, seine Miene allerdings blieb ausdruckslos. „Naja.. jetzt wo sie es sagen, stimmt. Er war sehr merkwürdig in letzter Zeit. Aber ich schob es auf die Trennung und diese Geschichte." Beim letzten Satz verschloss sich ihr Gesicht, Snape dagegen war nun wachsam. Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Welche Geschichte?" „Das ist unwichtig." Und ihr Ton machte Snape klar, dass sie ihm nichts weiter darüber erzählen würde. Dazu müsste er in ihren Geist vordringen, wonach ihm aber an diesem Abend nicht mehr der Sinn stand. Zudem mochte er es nicht sonderlich, sich die erhofften Antworten von einer Schülerin zu holen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag uneingeschränkt auf ihr, als sie fortfuhr: „Was genau wollen Sie wissen? Ob er sich davon schleicht? Ja das tut er und ich weiß nicht wohin er geht, falls sie das wissen wollen. Wir reden kaum miteinander. Er ist sehr verschlossen, lässt auch mich nicht mehr an sich ran. Wenn ich ihn frage was er so macht und wohin er geht, bekomme ich nur noch patzige Antworten. Aber ich glaube, dass Sie wissen was mit ihm ist." Ihre Stimme klang beim letzten Satz gepresst. „Nein, nicht direkt. Es ist auch besser, dass Sie die Informationen, die ich heut bekommen habe, nicht wissen." „Er ist jetzt ein Todesser, richtig?" Erschrocken sah Snape sie an. „Woher…" „Ich weiß, dass sein Vater dabei ist und was ist naheliegender, als dass Draco sich ihnen angeschlossen hat?"

Für einen Augenblick war es still.

Wenn er sich auch äußerlich nichts anmerken ließ, so war er doch beunruhigt darüber, welche Beobachtungen sie gemacht hatte und welches Wissen sie besaß, wovon er nicht einmal ahnte. „Ja, Miss Gilmore. Draco wurde in den Kreis aufgenommen." Snape seufzte. „Und so wie es aussieht, hat er etwas vor, von dem keiner etwas weiß und ich muss herausfinden was es ist, bevor es Schwierigkeiten gibt. Halten sie die Augen offen und informieren Sie mich, sollte ihnen auch nur das Kleinste auffallen!" Mit den Händen fuhr er sich über das Gesicht. „Natürlich." antwortete sie leise. „Professor, darf ich fragen, wie Sie in diesen Schlamassel geraten sind? Warum tun sie sich diese Quälerei immer wieder an?" Warum Lizzy auf einmal den Mut hatte diese Frage zu stellen, konnte sie sich selbst nicht richtig erklären. „Miss Gilmore, es gibt Dinge, Entscheidungen, die man trifft, an die man ein ganzes Leben gebunden ist und deren Konsequenzen man zu tragen hat, egal wie jung oder dumm man damals war." „Aber man kann Sie doch für einen Fehler oder eine falsche Entscheidung nicht bis an Ihr Lebensende büßen lassen!" Lizzy war aufgeregt aufgesprungen und gestikulierte mit den Armen in der Luft. Ein bitteres Lächeln legte sich auf Snapes Lippen. „Sie haben keine Ahnung. Und nun Schluss mit dem Ganzen. Es ist wie es ist. Gehen Sie wieder ins Bett! Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe." Seine Stimme klang trotz des Dankes, kalt.

Snape war müde und erschöpft nach diesem Abend im Kreise der Todesser und der folgenden Konversation mit Felicitas Gilmore, die so viel mehr sah und doch nichts verstehen konnte. Draco schien seiner Aufgabe, die nur er und der dunkle Lord kannten, nicht gewachsen zu sein und wieder einmal musste er, Severus, dafür seinen Kopf hinhalten. Aber er hatte Lily an Voldemort verraten und sie damit in den Tod geschickt und nun musste er alles tun und aushalten um ihren Sohn zu schützen und den Weg ebnen, um diesen Tod zu rächen. Mehr konnte er für seine Liebe nicht mehr tun. In ihm machte sich ein vertrautes Gefühl breit, welches ihm das Herz zuschnürte und ihm die Luft nahm.

Verzweiflung.

Er dachte an sie, sah ihr Lächeln, ihre grünen Augen, die ihn so sanft ansahen. Doch plötzlich schoben sich vor die grünen Augen diese blauen, in denen es mal vor Schalk nur so blitzte und die ihn ein anderes Mal so groß und voller Tiefe ansahen. Er spürte wieder diese zarten Hände, die seine Wunden heilten…

_Schluss jetzt Severus! Sie ist deine Schülerin und sie macht verdammt nochmal auch nur das was Dumbledore ihr aufgetragen hat. Als ob es sie interessieren würde, wie es dir geht! Mach dir nichts vor, du bist nichts weiter als die verhasste Fledermaus aus dem Kerker!_

Wut und Selbsthass drohten sich breit zu machen. Als er hochblickte, sah er, dass sie immer noch vor ihm stand und ihn musterte. „Alles klar Professor?" „Ja. Was machen Sie überhaupt noch hier. Ich sagte, sie sollen ins Bett gehen." zischte er sie an. „Ich weiß, sie gaben nur grad keine Regung mehr von sich und ich machte mir Sorgen, dass… Ach egal. Eigentlich wollte ich Ihnen nur noch sagen, dass Sie mich rufen können, wenn Sie mich brauchen. Ich werde für Sie da sein" fügte sie den letzten Satz leise hinzu und damit verschwand sie und ließ einen kaputten, aber verwirrten Severus Snape zurück.

Der nächste Tag brachte für Severus böse Überraschungen.

Beim Anblick Dumbledors Hand, die nun schwarz vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, sank seine Laune auf einen Tiefpunkt. Bei der Bitte, dass er Draco schützen solle und stattdessen er derjenige sein möge, der diese wahnsinnige Aufgabe des dunklen Lords übernehmen soll, brachten ihn an den Rand der Verzweiflung. Das also sollte Draco tun. Dumbledore töten. Und dieser Narr verlangte nun, dass er, Severus, es tat! Seine Finger krampften sich um die Lehne des Stuhls, hinter dem er stand. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Kiefer so stark aufeinandergepresst, dass es schmerzte. Wieder musste er herhalten. Er wollte vor Verzweiflung aufschreien. Er wollte etwas kaputtmachen, den Stuhl an der Wand zerschlagen. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in die gütigen blauen Augen, des Schulleiters, die auf ihm ruhten. „Severus, ich bitte dich darum." Resignation machte sich in ihm breit und er nickte. Was hätte er sonst tun sollen, als dieser Bitte zuzustimmen? Er holte tief Luft und brachte sein letztes Anliegen hervor, Felicitas Gilmore von ihren Pflichten zu entbinden. „Nein Severus", hörte er den Schulleiter sagen, „sie ist sehr wichtig. In den nächsten Monaten wird sich alles entscheiden und es ist wichtig, dass du fit bist. Du musst die Schule und die Schüler schützen und Harry im Auge behalten. Du genießt zunehmend ihre Anwesenheit und wahrscheinlich auch ihre Berührungen? Es kommen sehr schwere Zeiten auf uns und vor allem auf dich zu. Genieße alles was dir Gutes widerfährt, Severus, genieße es! Damit schloss er das Thema und wandte sich wieder ihren Plänen zu. Severus drängte jedes Gefühl in sich zurück und konzentrierte sich auf Dumbledore.

„Genieße es!" Diese Worte geisterten wieder und wieder durch seinen Kopf, als sein Arm anfing zu brennen. Schnell lief er in seine Räume um seine Roben und die Maske zu holen. Den dunklen Lord warten zu lassen, hieß Schmerzen zu erleiden.

Doch trotz Pünktlichkeit bekam Snape in den nächsten Wochen zu spüren, was es hieß, sich das Vertrauen des dunklen Lords zu verdienen. Und jedes Mal war Gilmore da um ihn wieder zusammenzuflicken. Und er genoss. Er genoss jede einzelne Berührung, die seinen Schmerzen ein Ende bereiteten, die ihm das Gefühl gaben, trotz allem ein Mensch zu sein.


	4. Bloody Sunday

**Böse Mädchen weinen nicht,**

**verzweifeln nicht!**

**Sie tun alles für dich! **

_Eisbrecher "Böse Mädchen"_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Bellatrix schien heut in Höchstform zu sein. Mit einem kreischenden Lachen jagte sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf Severus. Dieser lag am Boden und versuchte sie, so gut es ging, abzuwehren. Sie würde ihn nicht töten, das war die Anweisung des Meisters, aber ihren Spaß wollte sie trotzdem haben. Ein Schnitt, dass Felicitas mit ihrem Diptam nicht weit kommen würde. Severus unterdrückte die Schmerzenslaute, die aus seinem Mund dringen wollten. Seine Umwelt nahm er nur noch verschwommen wahr. Er versuchte sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten um zu wissen was mit ihm geschah. Wehren würde er sich trotzdem nicht mehr können. Liz, wie er sie in seinen Gedanken heimlich nannte, würde heut alle Hände voll zu tun haben um ihn wieder zu heilen. Der Gedanke an sie und dass er bald wieder ihre Berührungen spüren konnte, ließen ihn irgendwie durchhalten und nur mit diesen Gedanken schaffte er es in seine Räume.

Lizzy war noch wach, als ihre Kette das Signal gab, dass sie sich erneut in die Räume von Snape begeben musste. Wie würde sie ihn heut vorfinden? Die letzten Male waren schlimmer als sonst. Oder kam es ihr nur so vor, weil sie Snape immer mehr mochte und ihr seine Verletzungen selbst weh taten, obwohl sie sie nur sehen musste? Egal was es war, die Angst vor dem was sie erwarten würde, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder in ihr Bett gekrochen, hätte sich die Bettdecke über den Kopf gezogen und sich so vor der ganzen Welt versteckt. Doch das wäre feige und Slytherins waren keine Feiglinge. Also machte sie sich mit schweißnassen, aber eiskalten Händen zu Snapes Räumen auf.

Er war bei Bewusstsein, als sie ankam, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in die Ohnmacht gleiten würde. Und Lizzy hätte sich fast mit in diese Ohnmacht begeben. Ja, sie hatte recht, es wurde immer schlimmer. Sie fragte sich wohin das führen und wie lang das alles noch gehen sollte. Mit dem Verschließen ihrer Gefühle versuchte sie alles auszublenden um sie auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Es fiel ihr sehr schwer. Ihr Kiefer schmerzte vom Zusammenpressen und ihre Augen brannten von den Tränen, die sie mühsam zurückhielt. Sie wollte gerade ihren gewohnten Ablauf beginnen, da flüsterte er ihren Namen. Lizzy kniete sich neben ihn. „Rote Viole… Wunde verschließen… Diptam wirkungslos…" Erst jetzt sah Lizzy die klaffende Wunde über Snapes Rücken. Sie begann zu zittern. Eine solche Wunde hatte sie noch nie geheilt, sie konnte den Zauber nur theoretisch. Ihre Beine wurden weich und nur mit Mühe hielt sie sich auf ihnen. _Als erstes die Viole_, versuchte sie sich einen Ablauf zurecht zu legen, bevor sie noch verrückt wurde. Ein tiefer Atemzug und sie begann ihre Arbeit. Sie flößte Snape den Trank ein, doch er schien ihn nicht auf die Beine bringen zu wollen. „Tut mir leid, Professor, aber heut werde ich sie wohl entkleiden müssen." Da er keine Regung von sich gab, entfernte sie mit einem Zauber die Kleidung von Snapes Oberkörper. Der Anblick der Wunde erzeugte wieder ein Zittern bei Lizzy.

_Was, wenn der Zauber schief geht? Ich hab das doch noch nie gemacht_. Verzweiflung und Panik versuchten sich in ihr breit zu machen. Doch vor ihr regte sich nun Snape ein wenig und um ihm unnötige Schmerzen zu ersparen, holte sie tief Luft, brachte ihre zitternde Hand ein wenig zur Ruhe und schloss mit einem Zauber die Wunde. Sie hätte vor Freude springen wollen, als sie sah, dass die Wunde sich schloss und zu einer langen, dicken Narbe wurde. Einen kurzen Moment sah sie sich die Narbe an und überlegte, ob die Anderen auf die gleiche Weise entstanden waren. Nun, womöglich würde sie es nie rausfinden, trotzdem verspürte sie die Hoffnung, eines Tages die ganze Geschichte erzählt zu bekommen. Anschließend holte sie die üblichen Sachen um sich um die kleineren Wunden zu kümmern. Als sie wieder kam, saß Snape schon leicht aufrecht. Die Erleichterung zauberte ihr ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Der Trank schien langsam zu wirken. Aber er sah furchtbar aus. Das Haar wirr durcheinander, Ringe unter den Augen und schwach. Aber er war wieder bei Bewusstsein und saß, das war die Hauptsache. Der Rest ließ sich leicht mit einem Kamm und Schlaf beseitigen. „Sie haben viel Blut verloren, Professor." Er nickte nur. Entschlossen fuhr Lizzy fort: „Morgen werde ich mich um den Blutbildenden Trank kümmern." Vorsichtig tupfte sie wieder Diptam auf die kleineren Wunden. Severus war an diesem Abend zu schwach um sich zusammennehmen zu können und so kam immer wieder ein Keuchen von ihm als sie mit der Essenz auf seine Wunden kam.

Als sie damit fertig war, stand sie nicht wie sonst auf, sondern strich mit dem Finger über die frische Narbe, die sich gebildet hatte. „Allein dafür sollte man ihn umbringen" stieß sie empört hervor. Über Snapes Lippen huschte ein leichtes Lächeln. Ihr Sarkasmus amüsierte ihn und Gefühle die er nicht genau benennen konnte, stiegen in ihm auf. Dankbarkeit? Ja, er war ihr sehr dankbar, obwohl er dies niemandem gegenüber zugeben würde. Aber noch etwas anderes spürte er, etwas wofür er keinen Namen fand.

Sie war dazu übergegangen jede Narbe mit dem Finger zu erkunden, dabei schüttelte sie immer wieder mit dem Kopf. Severus bewegte sich nicht. Noch nie hatte eine Frau ihn so lang einfach nur berührt. Sicher, er hatte einige Frauen gehabt, aber meist musste er sie bezahlen oder sie waren nur am Akt an sich interessiert, der nicht einen Funken Zärtlichkeit enthielt. Schnell und hart musste es sein. Bisher hatte er auch nichts vermisst. Ihm war schon vor Lilys Tod klar gewesen, dass ihm etwas so reines wie die Liebe zwischen zwei Menschen nie passieren würde. Und nun saß sie hinter ihm und führte einfach nur diese eine Bewegung aus und er vergaß die Welt um sich herum.

Lizzy rührte in ihrem Kessel, in dem sie den Blutbildenden Trank sorgfältig herstellte. Snape hatte recht, das Brauen fiel ihr leicht und mit ein bisschen Konzentration fielen die Tränke auch gut aus. Professor Snape…

Lizzys Gedanken wanderten zu den letzten Wochen. Das Verhältnis der beiden im Unterricht war wie immer, sie gab sich neuerdings mehr Mühe, aber sonst war alles beim Alten. Abends jedoch hatte sich die Stimmung grundlegend geändert. Nachdem Snape nach seinen Treffen wieder hergestellt war, blieben sie noch eine Weile zusammen sitzen und unterhielten sich. Meist ging es um Bücher oder Tränke. Lizzy interessierte sich zunehmend für das Fach und hatte allerlei Fragen. Sie war positiv überrascht, dass er ihr soviel erklärte. Manchmal kam es sogar vor, dass er mit ihr ins Labor ging und ihr demonstrierte was sie wissen wollte oder er zeigte ihr, wie sie manches besser machen konnte. Das waren Nächte, in denen Lizzy wenig Schlaf bekam und doch würde sie um nichts in der Welt tauschen wollen, denn in dieser Zeit sah sie seine Maske fallen und den Menschen Severus hervortreten. Wenn er mit seinen Händen Zutaten vorbereitete, entspannte sich sein Gesicht, er wurde ganz ruhig und seine Stimme verlor diese Kälte. Sie betrachtete ihn ganz genau und speicherte jedes Bild in ihrem Gedächtnis ab. Sie spürte seine Verbundenheit mit diesem Fach und Lizzy fragte sich nicht nur einmal, ob sie jemals diese Ebene beim Brauen betreten würde.

Der Trank war fast fertig, musste nur noch ein wenig ziehen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zur vorhergehenden Nacht. Diese Verletzung war der Gipfel. Wütend drehte sie sich zum Fenster. Es hatte angefangen zu schneien und Lizzy versuchte sich beim Anblick der leise fallenden Flocken zu beruhigen. Ihre Nägel gruben sich in ihre Handflächen, so sehr ballte sie die Faust. Immer wieder schob sich der Anblick seines Rückens vor ihr geistiges Auge und vorbei war es mit der Ruhe. Aufgrund ihrer Wut ging ihre Atmung schneller und sie hätte gern irgendwo dagegengetreten oder geschlagen.

_Wie krank musste man sein um einem Anderen so etwas anzutun?_

Sicher war auch sie manchmal schadenfroh und sicher auch gehässig, aber einem unschuldigen Menschen derartige Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen, konnte sie sich dann doch beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Sie wandte ihren Blick vom Fenster und begann aufzuräumen um ihren Händen etwas zu tun zu geben, allerdings war ihr Geist durch die Arbeit wenig beschäftigt und so kreisten ihre Gedanken um ein und das selbe Thema, bis sie das Gefühl hatte wahnsinnig zu werden. Ihr Kopf schmerzte und so versuchte sie sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Wenn sie hier fertig war, würde sie Professor Snape den Trank bringen. Sie war heute Morgen bei ihm gewesen und er war durch den enormen Blutverlust noch immer so geschwächt, dass er zwar einigermaßen sitzen, dennoch nicht aufstehen konnte. Zum Glück war Wochenende und sein Fehlen fiel nicht auf. Ein Hauself hatte ihm Frühstück gebracht und Lizzy ihn irgendwie ins Bad geschleppt und ihn am Waschbecken abgestellt, an dem er sich mit aller Kraft festklammerte. Als er fertig war, hatte er sie gerufen und sie hatte ihn in seinem Wohnbereich aufs Sofa gesetzt und mit Zeitschriften und Büchern versorgt. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was es ihn kostete, ihr so hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Sie erinnerte sich wie es letzte Nacht war. Gedankenverloren hatte sie über jede Narbe gestrichen und er hat einfach nur still gehalten. Selbst danach hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen. Er hatte ihr nur leise gedankt und sie dann ins Bett geschickt. Heute früh hatte sie nur kurz nach ihm gesehen und sich dann an die Zubereitung des Trankes gemacht. Nun war es später Nachmittag und der Trank war fertig. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihn und ging zu Professor Snape. Dieser saß immer noch auf dem Sofa, sah allerdings schon etwas besser aus. „Na sieh einer an, sie können es ja doch." Er begutachtete den Trank, schien zufrieden und nahm ihn zu sich.

Es dauerte nicht lang, bekam er zumindest wieder ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht und die letzten Anzeichen von Augenringen verschwanden. „Professor, ich würde gern mit der Weiterbildung beginnen, darf ich mir dafür ein paar Bücher von Ihnen ausleihen? Einige gibt es in der Bibliothek nicht." „Natürlich, nehmen Sie sich was sie brauchen." Er wunderte sich selbst über diese Worte. Er verlieh seine Bücher im Normalfall nicht. Bücher waren ihm heilig. Sie zwängten ihn nur in seiner Gedankenwelt in gefährliche Rollen, verletzten ihn nicht persönlich. Bei ihnen musste er sich nicht verschließen, er konnte sich entspannen. Aber er wusste mit einer Sicherheit, die ihn erstaunte, dass sie ihm seine Heiligtümer nicht zerstören würde, wie es schon so viele Menschen getan hatten.

Lizzy stand vor einem der großen Regale und suchte sich was sie brauchte, als sie innehielt. Sie hatte eine Bücherreihe entdeckt, deren Einband ihr bekannt vorkam. „Professor Snape, kann es sein, dass ein Buch fehlt?" Er stand langsam auf, was ihn noch viel Anstrengung kostete und doch trat er neben sie um zu sehen was sie meinte. Lizzy zeigte mit dem Finger auf die Reihe. „Hier gehören doch eigentlich 13 Bücher dazu, hier stehen aber nur 12." „Ja, das stimmt." Sagte er und sah Lizzy erstaunt an. _Woher wusste sie das nun schon wieder?_ Sie hatte wirklich die Gabe ihn immer aufs Neue zu erstaunen. Und sie faszinierte ihn, wie kein Mensch, außer Lily, es zuvor getan hatte.

„Allerdings wurde der 13. Band aufgrund eines Übermaßes an schwarzer Magie verboten und später verbrannt," erklärte er ihr. Es gibt nur noch sehr wenig Exemplare und die sind unerschwinglich und auch schwer zu beschaffen." Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. „SIE schaffen es nicht, jemanden dazu zu bringen Ihnen das Buch zu überlassen? Meine Welt bricht zusammen." Theatralisch fasste sich Lizzy an die Stirn. Snape schmunzelte. „Miss Gilmore, das ist ja ein sehr interessanter und beeindruckender Einblick in Ihre Gedanken über mich." Lizzy lachte und wollte gerade antworten, als es an Snapes Tür klopfte. Er trat ein wenig von ihr weg und öffnete die Tür.

„Severus, mein Freund. Ich war in der Nähe und dachte, ich hol dich zu einem kleinen Ausflug ab." Diese Stimme hätte Lizzy unter tausenden erkannt und vor Schreck hätte sie fast die Bücher in ihrem Arm fallen lassen. Der Besucher bemerkte nichts, doch Severus erkannte ihre Reaktion deutlich. „Ah, Severus, du hast Besuch von der bezaubernden Miss Gilmore. Wie geht es Ihnen, junges Fräulein? Sie haben uns schon so lang keinen Besuch mehr abgestattet." Bei der Kälte, die in die Augen von Lizzy trat, als sie den Mann ansah, zog Snape eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Betont höflich, aber kalt antwortete sie. „Lucius. Nun, die Schule fordert momentan meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Ich bedaure, dass ich Sie dadurch vernachlässige. Da auch Sie momentan etwas vorhaben, verabschiede ich mich nun. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen schönen Tag." Felicitas sah zu, dass sie aus dem Raum kam und Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass die Raumtemperatur mit jedem Wort Lizzys gefallen war, dazu ihre Reaktion, als sie den Besucher erkannte. _Was hatte sie mit Lucius Malfoy zu tun?_ Er würde es wohl rausfinden müssen, aber erst einmal war wichtiger was Malfoy mit ihm vorhatte. Sein Besuch war nicht ungewöhnlich und doch verursachte er leichte Bauchschmerzen, wenn er daran dachte, wie die letzten „Ausflüge" endeten und doch, der Gedanke an Felicitas Reaktion ließ ihn nicht los.


	5. When I kissed the teacher

Lizzy versuchte sich auf eines der Bücher zu konzentrieren, doch sie fand keine Ruhe. Sie war aufgeregt, weil sie wusste wo sich eines der wenigen 13. Bücher befand und sie wusste auch, dass sie es problemlos bekommen würde. Der Brief an ihren Großvater war mit einer Eule weggeschickt worden, mit der Bitte um das Buch und einer Erklärung, warum sie es haben wollte. Sie war die Lieblingsenkelin ihres Großvaters und sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch abschlagen würde. Er besaß nicht die komplette Sammlung und sie bezweifelte, dass ihr Großvater sich je die Mühe gemacht hatte, dieses Buch zu lesen oder auch nur sehen, was es überhaupt war.

Doch ihre Gedanken verweilten nicht weiter bei ihrem Großvater und dem Buch. Das Erscheinen Malfoys und dass Professor Snape mit ihm fort ist, bereitete ihr große Sorgen. Was mochte er mit ihm machen? War er wieder der Folter ausgesetzt? Egal was Lizzy auch tat, sie konnte sich nicht ablenken. Unruhig lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab, sie ging draußen spazieren, sie versuchte zu lesen… Nichts half um ihre Unruhe zu bekämpfen.

Es war fast Mitternacht, als ihre Kette sie endlich erlöste, Lizzy stand kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Allerdings machte sich nun die Angst in ihr breit, was sie vorfinden würde. _Konnte es wirklich noch schlimmer werden? _fragte sie sich. Trotzdem klopfte ihr Herz bis zum Hals, als sie sich auf den Weg machte. Doch als sie Snapes Räume betrat stand er vor seinem Bücherregal und suchte etwas. Lizzy fiel ein ganzes Gebirge vom Herzen, ihn gesund zu sehen. Aber wenn es ihm gut ging, warum hatte er sie dann gerufen? Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen antwortete er: „Ich wollte Ihnen nur mitteilen, dass ich wieder da bin und ich mich bester Gesundheit erfreue." Natürlich lag ihm daran Felicitas zu beruhigen, aber er hatte sie auch noch aus einem anderen Grund zu sich geholt. „Stoßen Sie doch zur Feier des Tages mit mir an." Lizzy setzte sich auf die Couch während Snape zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wein herbeiholte. Während sie an ihrem Wein nippte, musterte er sie genau und wie auf Kommando verschloss sie ihren Geist. Snape schien ein wenig frustriert, doch hatte er damit gerechnet. Hatte er ihr nicht schließlich beigebracht, genau das zu tun? „Miss Gilmore, wie ich heut feststellen durfte, kennen Sie Lucius Malfoy?" Lizzy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und starrte in ihr Glas. Doch wieder machte sich dieser harte und kalte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Sie mögen ihn nicht." Das war keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung. „Wer mag ihn schon?" gab sie ausweichend zu Antwort. „Mir scheint allerdings, dass es bei Ihnen einen speziellen Grund dafür gibt." Wieder zuckte Lizzy mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts. „Also, was ist mit Ihnen beiden?" „Warum interessiert sie das? Er ist ihr Freund, also vergessen Sies einfach. Es ist auch nicht von Bedeutung." Spuckte sie mit Abscheu aus. In ihr kroch die Wut hoch. _Warum musste er unbedingt in der Vergangenheit wühlen? Ist die Gegenwart nicht schon düster genug? Muss er jetzt noch Dinge heraufbeschwören, die alles noch komplizierter machen würden? Er muss weiterhin mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten, warum muss er sich mit dem belasten, was vergangen war? Sie konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern, also warum sich weiter darum kümmern? Es ist eben so. und wenn er Malfoy als seinen Freund bezeichnet, was war sie dann? Wahrscheinlich nichts! _Dachte sie bitter, als er weitersprach. „Ja, er ist wahrscheinlich mein Freund und wahrscheinlich auch der Einzige…" „Blödsinn! Absoluter Blödsinn!" unterbrach Lizzy ihn. Sie war aufgesprungen und Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und starrte ihn mit voller Wut an. „Sie haben nicht nur ihn als Freund, Sie haben Dumbledore und sie haben mich! Ich bin Ihre Freundin, auch wenn Sie das wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt haben!" Mittlerweile liefen die Tränen über ihre Wangen und sie versuchte sich wegzudrehen als er sprach.

„Felicitas, meinst du nicht, dass du mir als Freund dann nicht auch vertrauen solltest?" seine Stimme war leise und sanft, dass er sie gerade mit Vornamen angesprochen und geduzt hatte, bekam sie nur am Rande mit. „Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass dies keine Bedeutung hat, warum lassen sie also nicht von dem Thema los?" „Wenn einem meiner Freunde etwas angetan wurde, dann hat das für mich sehr wohl eine Bedeutung."

Der kleine Teufel in ihm hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab. ‚Ja ja, ein echter Slytherin, so bekommt man was man will', doch ein großer Teil von ihm wusste, dass er es genau so meinte. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass sie seine Freundin wäre, das hieß, sie musste ihn mögen. Eine Wärme für sie durchflutete seinen Körper. Ja, sie waren Freunde und er wollte wissen, was Malfoy ihr angetan hatte.

Er hoffte, dass er ihr nur mittgeteilt hatte, dass sie für seine Familie unwürdig wäre. Das wäre schmerzhaft, aber das würde schnell vergehen. Doch er kannte Lucius. „Bitte, setz dich wieder hin und erzähl es mir." Lizzy zauberte sich ein Taschentuch herbei, setzte sich und nahm erstmal einen großen Schluck Wein und hielt ihm danach das Glas hin, damit er nachschenken konnte, was Snape zum schmunzeln brachte. Diese Frau hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen mehr zum Lächeln gebracht, als manch einer in Jahren. Lizzy erkannte, dass er sie nicht eher gehen lassen würde, bis er alles wusste und so gab sie seufzend nach und fing an zu erzählen.

„Ich war mit Draco zusammen. Eines Tages erzählte er mir stolz, dass er mich seinen Eltern vorstellen möchte. Sie wären von mir sicher sehr angetan. Samstag Abend waren wir zum Essen dort, Lucius war charmant und Narzissa unglaublich nett zu mir gewesen. Sie schienen sich zu freuen, mich an der Seite ihres Sohnes zu sehen, eine hübsche Reinblüterin mit gutem Namen, wenn auch wenig Reichtum, wie Lucius immer wieder erwähnte. Dass er mich immer wieder von oben bis unten musterte, kam mir komisch vor, dachte mir aber nichts weiter dabei. Bevor wir dann ins Bett gehen wollten, hielt Lucius mich zurück, um noch kurz ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit mir zu führen. Narzissa sah wütend aus und Draco einfach nur verwirrt, verließen aber beide das Zimmer. Lucius kam auch gleich zu seinem Anliegen. Er als Hausherr und Vater, müsse natürlich testen, ob ich würdig bin. Alles was gut genug für ihn wäre, wäre auch gut genug für seinen Sohn. Der Abend wäre für ihn ein wunderbares Vorspiel gewesen. Die Erwartung und die Vorstellung was später noch folgen würden, während seine Familie in unmittelbarer Nähe war, haben ihn erregt. Dann zog er mich aus. Was sollte ich machen, mich wehren? Gegen Lucius Malfoy? Also ergab ich mich einfach, ließ ihn machen. Mein einziger Trost war nur, dass Lucius ein attraktiver Mann ist. Aber ich hasste ihn dafür. Nicht für die Demütigungen, die er mir seit Stunden verbal und nun so zufügte, damit hielt ich mich nicht lange auf, warum sie mit etwas quälen, was man nicht ändern kann! Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er diese Demütigung seiner Frau und seinem Sohn antat. Vor allem seinem Sohn. Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, vielleicht hätte ich Draco von den Todessern fernhalten können. Und wissen Sie was das Schlimme ist? Immer höflich bleiben. Lucius weiß, dass ich ihn verabscheue, aber niemand legt sich mit einem Lucius Malfoy an. Ich weiß auch, dass er mich immer noch haben will, allein deshalb, weil ich nicht, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, in seinen Besitz übergegangen bin. Draco und ich haben uns getrennt und damit fielen seine Chancen, gelegentlich die Frau seines Sohnes vögeln zu können, auf Null zurück."

Snape hatte schweigend zugehört. Er hatte es geahnt und doch war es ein Schock es laut zu hören. Er setzte sich neben Lizzy. „Hilft es zu wissen, dass die Malfoys mittlerweile weder Vermögen, noch Ansehen besitzen? Lucius hat zu viele Fehler gemacht und der dunkle Lord hat ihn zu einem Nichts gemacht." Lizzy lachte leise „Jaaaaa, doch. Das gibt eine gewisse Befriedigung. Trotzdem bedrückt mich die Sache mit Draco." „Felicitas, wir wissen beide nicht, ob es nicht trotzdem so gekommen wäre. Er kann sich nicht von seinem Vater lossagen. Also wäre er sicher trotzdem in den Kreis aufgenommen worden. Sie hätten ihm nicht helfen können." „Ja, wahrscheinlich."

Snape zog Lizzy in seine Arme und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Beide schlossen die Augen und atmeten den Duft des Anderen ein. Als Lizzy sich langsam von ihm löste, sah sie zu ihm auf und direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Wieder verstrichen Sekunden, bis Severus seinen Kopf langsam Kopf in ihre Richtung neigte. Seine Lippen berührten ganz zart ihre. Für einen kurzen Moment war Lizzy erstarrt, doch dann küsste sie ihn leicht zurück. Tausend Schmetterlinge waren plötzlich in ihrem Bauch ausgebrochen. Als wäre Snape dadurch mit einem Mal zu sich gekommen, löste er sich von ihr.

„Liz, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…" Doch Lizzy wollte. Sie wollte ihn wieder schmecken, seine Lippen spüren, seine Hände auf ihrem Körper. Sie richtete sich auf und küsste ihn, legte all die Gefühle, die in ihr tobten in diesen Kuss hinein. „Liz, wir sollten…" Doch sie unterbrach den Kuss nicht und Severus konnte seine Abwehr, die eh sehr schwach gewesen war, nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten. Mit all seiner Leidenschaft, die nun seine Mauern durchbrach, küsste er sie zurück. Die Welt schien zu verblassen. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn. Er zog sie zu sich auf den Schoß, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sie am Rücken mit der anderen umfasste er ihren Nacken, während ihre Hände sich in seinem Haar vergruben. Lizzy presste ihren Körper an ihn und ein leises Stöhnen kam von Severus. Atemlos und erhitzt lösten sie sich voneinander. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Lizzy nickte nur leicht. Severus stand auf und hob sie dabei mit hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Die Einrichtung nahm sie nur nebenbei wahr. Eine Kommode, ein großer Schrank, vor dem Bett ein Sessel und das große Bett auf das er sie nun sinken ließ. Langsam versuchten sie sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, was allerdings nur mäßig gelang. Als Lizzy nur noch im Slip vor ihm lag, nahm sie mit den Worten „Jetzt hab ichs aber satt" ihren Zauberstab und ließ Severus Kleidung verschwinden. Die vielen Knöpfe an seiner Robe haben ihre Geduld auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Severus lachte nur leise und legte sich neben sie. Den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt fuhr er mit der anderen sanft über ihr Gesicht, hinunter über ihren Hals, über ihre Brüste zu ihrem Bauch. Dort ließ er sie liegen, beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie wieder. Dann nahmen seine Lippen den gleichen Weg wie seine Hand, wobei er sich damit mehr Zeit ließ. Lizzy schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich nur auf dieses Gefühl, dass er in ihr auslöste. Als seine Zunge über ihre Brüste und Brustwarzen fuhr, zog Lizzy scharf die Luft ein. „Du bist so schön Liz" Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie seinen Kopf und zog Severus sanft zu sich hinauf um ihn zu küssen. Ihre Zunge glitt leicht über seine Lippen bevor er anfing mit ihr zu spielen. „Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie Sie nackt aussehen" neckte sie ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte er, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie seinen Körper mit seinen Narben bereits kannte. Viel Zeit zum grübeln bekam er sowieso nicht, denn nun war Lizzy diejenige, die ihm mit ihren Küssen den Atem raubte. Auch sie erkundete mit Lippen und Zunge seinen Körper. Als sie seine Männlichkeit sah, die nun vor ihr aufragte entfuhr ihr ein heißeres „Wow". Geschickt ließ sie ihre Zunge hinauf gleiten, was Severus ein Stöhnen entlockte, welches tiefer wurde, als sie ihre Lippen um ihn schloss. Sein Geschmack erregte sie so sehr, dass auch sie immer heftiger atmete. Severus packte sie und drehte sie wieder neben sich auf den Rücken. Seine Hände glitten über ihren Körper hinunter zu ihrem Slip, den sie noch trug, zog ihn ihr über die Hüften und warf ihn dann in den Raum. Mit dem Daumen fuhr er nun ungehindert durch ihre Falte und entlockte ihr Laute der Erregung. Mit zwei Fingern glitt er in sie hinein und langsam hin und her… Sie war feucht, bereit für ihn. Lizzy wand sich vor Erregung unter ihm und Severus war fasziniert davon, was er mit gefühlvollen Bewegungen erreichen konnte, war diese Art von Gemeinsamkeit neu für ihn. Er schob sich über sie und Lizzy öffnete ihre Beine um ihn zwischen sich zu lassen. Langsam drang er in sie ein und Lizzy sog wieder die Luft ein. „Tu ich dir weh?" fragte er leise. Lizzy konnte nur den Kopf schütteln, schlang ihre Beine um ihn und bog sich ihm entgegen. Immer wieder senkte er den Kopf um sie zu küssen und gemeinsam fanden sie einen Rhythmus, der beide zu einem Höhepunkt führte, den keiner von ihnen erwartet hätte. Lizzy grub sich in seinen Rücken und eine Träne rann ihr aus den Augenwinkeln, die Severus zärtlich wegküsste? „So schlimm?" fragte er sie neckend. Lizzy lachte leise und zog ihn an sich um ihn mit aller Kraft zu umarmen. Nach einer Weile zog er sich aus ihr zurück und legte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme. Zärtlich strich er ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht, streichelte sanft ihren Arm und küsste ihr Haar. Lizzy, erschöpft vom langen Tag, der Aufregung und dem wunderbaren Sex, schlief bald darauf ein.

Severus dagegen fand keinen Schlaf. Zuviel war in den letzten Stunden auf ihn eingestürmt. Leise stand er auf, setzte sich in den Sessel und sah Lizzy beim schlafen zu.

_Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, so die Kontrolle zu verlieren? Sie erzählte ihm die Geschichte mit Malfoy und er hatte nichts besseres zu tun, sie sich in sein Bett zu holen. Im Grunde war er nicht besser als Lucius. Und wenn sie aufwachte, würde sie dies erkennen und sich voller Abscheu von ihm abwenden und er wäre wieder allein._

Früher war er gern allein, er mochte keine Menschen um sich und jetzt zog eine unsichtbare Schnur sein Herz zusammen, wenn er nur daran dachte, Tage ohne sie zu sein. Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich in ihm breit als er daran dachte, wie viel Zärtlichkeiten sie ihm gegeben hat. Eine Weile blieb er noch sitzen und sah ihr beim Schlafen zu. Dieses Bild brannte sich tief in ihm ein. Dann stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Als Lizzy aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihr leer. Aus dem Zimmer nebenan hörte sie Wasserrauschen. Sie stand auf und zog sich lediglich ihren Umhang über und ging nach nebenan. Die Tür war nur angelehnt. Leise blieb sie in der Tür stehen und beobachtete Severus, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen in einer großen Wanne lag. Er sah angespannt aus und Lizzy wusste nicht warum. Sie sah vor sich auf den Boden. Bereute er es? Als sie ihre Augen wieder nach oben richtete, bemerkte sie die schwarzen Augen, die sie musterten. Kein Wort kam über seine Lippen. „Du warst weg. Soll ich lieber gehen?" Ihre Stimme war leise, fast brachte sie die Worte nicht heraus. Die Angst vor seiner Ablehnung schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. „Nein, komm her" dabei streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihm und ließ ihren Umhang von den Schultern gleiten. Sie nahm seine Hand, die er immer noch reichte und stieg zu ihm in die Wanne und setzte sich ihm gegen über. Er rutschte etwas nach oben, nahm Lizzy bei den Schultern und dreht sie mit dem Rücken zu sich. Dann legte er beide Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. Lizzy sank an seine Brust, das warme Wasser umspielte ihren Körper. Severus fing wieder an sie sanft zu streicheln. „Bereust du es?" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. Lizzy schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Tust du es?" „Nein" antwortete er und küsste ihre Schläfe. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur still da und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Wieder und wieder streichelte er über ihre Haut bis Lizzy spürte, dass sich in ihrem Rücken etwas regte. Sie drehte sich zu Severus und begann ihn zu küssen. Langsam glitt sie auf seinen Schoß und sein Glied drückte nun gegen ihren Bauch. Während sie Severus küsste, hatte sie ihn mit ihrer Hand umschlossen und bewegte diese nun mit leichtem Druck auf und ab. Snape stöhnte leise, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Es fühlte sich einfach nur gut an. Lizzy hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne, hob sich etwas an und ließ sich auf ihn sinken. In dem Moment wo er in sie glitt, stöhnten beide vor Lust auf. Lizzy begann sich langsam auf ihm zu bewegen und übernahm die Führung und Severus ließ sich nur zu gern auf dieses neue Abenteuer ein. Immer wieder küsste er sie, umfasste ihre Brüste und spielte mit ihren Brustwarzen. Erregt von diesen Berührungen kam sie unerwartet heftig und presste ihren Körper an ihn. Severus genoss den Moment, als er spürte, wie sie sich um ihn zusammenzog. Beinah hätte es auch ihn über die Klippe gebracht, doch er wollte das Ganze noch nicht beenden, wollte sehen wie weit er sie bringen konnte, wollte sie noch einmal kommen sehen und spüren. Er gönnte ihr ein paar Sekunden Pause, bevor er sich in ihr bewegte. Seine Hände waren überall und Lizzy hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ihre Erregung erneut aufflammen würde. Und doch brachte Severus sie erneut an die Schwelle. Diesmal ließ er sie allerdings nicht so einfach hinübergleiten. Er hielt inne um sich dann wieder langsam ihn ihr zu bewegen. Die ganze Zeit sah er sie an und ihr Anblick erregte ihn nur noch mehr. Als sie ihn anflehte ihr die Erlösung zu schenken, hob er sie leicht an und versenkte sich mit langen Stößen in ihr und ihr Stöhnen verriet ihm wie sehr es ihr gefiel. Bei ihrem Anblick und dem Gefühl, dass er davon abbekam ließ er sie sinken und konnte auch nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit einem tiefen Stoß und einem lauten Stöhnen ergoss er sich in ihr.

Völlig fertig sank sie auf ihn und lehnte sich an ihn. Mit seinen kräftigen Armen umschloss er sie und drückte sie leicht an sich. „Lass uns schlafen gehen" flüsterte er ihr leise ins Ohr. „Mmmh… aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder abhaust" murmelte sie an seiner Brust. „Versprochen" Das Chaos in Severus war zum Stillstand gekommen und eine tiefe Ruhe hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Sanft schob er sie von sich und stieg mit ihr aus der Wanne. Nach einem Trocknungszauber hob er sie hoch und trug sie erneut zum Bett. Zusammen huschten sie sich unter die Decken und schliefen nun gemeinsam ein.


	6. Frohe Weihnachten

Ja ich weiß, Weihnachten ist vorbei und man hat vielleicht auch erstmal die Nase voll davon, deswegen gibts nur ein kleines Kapitelchen dazu. ;)

Es dient mehr der Erklärung und der Überleitung. Also wer von Weihnachten erstmal nichts mehr wissen möchte, kann dies gern überspringen, es hat keinen Einflus auf den Rest der Geschichte.

* * *

Als Lizzy in ihrem Bett aufwachte war es dunkel, wie immer. Aber etwas war anders. Mit einem kurzen Schwenk ihres Zauberstabes erhellte sie einige Kerzen an der Wand. Beim Aufsetzen wusste sie auch was es war. Am Fußende ihres Bettes stapelten sich Geschenke.

Weihnachten!

Sie griff sich das erste und erkannte am Geschenkpapier, dass es von ihrer Mutter war.

Lizzy fiel vor Freude fast aus dem Bett, als sie das heißersehnte schwarze Oberteil in den Händen hielt. Von nebenan kam ein Qietschen. Ah, Daphne hatte also ihren Geschenkeberg entdeckt. „Oh Lizzy, sieh dir das an!" Mit diesen Worten wurde der Vorhang ihres Bettes zur Seite gezogen. In Erwartung, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde, zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch. Daphne hielt ihr ein enges silbergraues Kleid vor die Nase und sprang dabei auf und ab. „Ähm, das sieht toll aus, aber hat sich deine Mutter nicht in der Größe geirrt? Das ist doch viel zu klein." Ihre Freundin verdrehte die Augen. „Das muss doch so sein. Warte bis ich es angezogen habe, dann wirst du es sehen. Gib mir fünf Minuten." Mit diesen Worten flog der Vorhang wieder zu und Lizzy widmete sich leise lachend ihren Geschenken. _Ob Severus ihr Geschenk schon bekommen und gesehen hat? _Sie hätte so gern sein Gesicht gesehen, wenn er es aufmacht. Sie griff zu einem kleinen Päckchen, dessen Papier sie keinem zuordnen konnte. Es war in schlichtes dunkelgrünes Papier eingewickelt und eine kleine silberne Schleife zierte das Ganze. Langsam, als hätte sie Angst es kaputt zu machen, wickelte sie es aus. Als sie den Inhalt sah, stockte ihr der Atem. An einer feinen silbernen Kette hing ein ebenso silberner Stern als Anhänger. Dieser war verziert mit kleinen weißen Steinchen, die sanft im Kerzenlicht schimmerten. Anbei war ein kleiner Zettel und die Handschrift hätte sie unter tausenden erkannt.

**Damit du dieses scheußliche Ding um deinen Hals endlich abnehmen kannst! **

Keine Unterschrift, keine Weihnachtsgrüße oder Wünsche. Lizzy lachte. Ja, das sah ihm ähnlich und gleichzeitig hätte sie vor Glück tanzen können. Das Geschenk, sein Geschenk war einfach unglaublich. „Was gibt's denn zu lachen?" Wieder stand Daphne vor ihr, diesmal in silbergrau gehüllt. Zumindest waren ein paar Zentimeter darin eingehüllt. „Ich sagte doch, es ist zu klein!" Daphne schnappte nach Luft. „Also bitte Lizzy, wie prüde bist du eigentlich? Das ist die perfekte Länge." „Na dann hoffe ich mal, dass du dich nie nach vorn beugen musst. Aber dann hätten die Jungs hier wenigstens was davon, und zwar die die vor und vor allem, die die hinter dir stehen." Bei dieser Vorstellung konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und als Daphne dann auch noch mit ihren Augenbrauen wackelte, brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Du meine Güte, du hast ja ´nen Knall. Aber mal eine sehr ernst gemeinte Frage und du weißt, als Freundin mache ich mir nur Sorgen um dich, aber bekommst du eigentlich genügend Luft oder soll ich schon mal runtergehen und die männliche Bevölkerung vorwarnen, dass sie dich heut wohlmöglich beatmen muss?" „Ja doch, es geht schon irgendwie" kam es übertrieben gepresst von ihrer Freundin zurück. Das war ein fröhliches Gemecker und Geschnatter, als auch die anderen beiden aus dem Schlafsaal dazu kamen. „Ui, Lizzy, du hast ja eine schöne Kette, von wem hast du die." Mit dem Zeigefinger strich sie langsam über das Schmuckstück. Lizzy wurde rot. „Äähm, von meinem Vater." log sie. „Aber ich vermute mal, dass meine Mutter sie ausgesucht hat. Doch ihre Mitschülerinnen schienen ihr zu glauben und widmeten sich wieder den Geschenken. Der Schlafsaal sah aus, als wäre eine Weihnachtsbombe eingeschlagen. Überall lag Papier in allen Farben und Motiven, es glitzerte in jeder Ecke und immer wieder hörte man es rascheln und ein neues Knäuel Papier segelte zu Boden.

Nach dem Auspacken und weiterem Gekicher im Bad ging es zum Frühstück. Daphne hatte sich das Kleid für den Weihnachtsball aufgehoben und Lizzy sich ihr neues Oberteil angezogen, da sie ihr Kleid für den Abend schon hatte.

„Argh" Kurz vor der großen Halle packte sie jemand von hinten am Kragen und zog sie in die die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

„Mitkommen" zischte es jetzt neben ihr, als ob sie woanders hingekonnt hätte, bei seinem Griff. „Oh, ich wünsch Ihnen auch frohe Weihnachten, Professor." presste Lizzy hervor.

Endlich ließ er sie los und schubste sie in seinen Raum.

Das Feuer im Kamin brannte und die Kerzen an der Wand tauchten den Raum in ein angenehmes Licht. Nur der Professor passte nicht in diese angenehme Stimmung. Gerade und mit verschränkten Armen stand er vor ihr und sah auf sie hinab. In seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu sehen. Lizzy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, knabberte auf ihrer Unterlippe und fragte sich, was sie angestellt hatte. Severus Blick blieb eine Weile an ihren Lippen haften. Zu gern hätte er seine darauf gedrückt und sie in Besitz genommen. Er holte tief Luft und sah ihr wieder in die Augen. „Woher hast du das Buch?" fragte er ohne Einleitung geradewegs heraus. „Was? War es nicht das Richtige?" Lizzy war verwirrt und unsicher. _War es keine gute Idee es ihm zu schenken? Glaubte er, sie hätte dafür ein Vermögen hingelegt?_ „Das war nicht die Antwort auf meine Frage" knurrte er. „Das Buch habe ich von meinem Großvater" antwortete sie überrascht. _Worauf wollte er hinaus?_ „Liz, bitte. Für Märchen habe ich keinen Nerv." Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich genervt über den Nasenrücken. „Aber es stimmt. Seit ich als kleines Kind gelernt hatte mich an seinem Regal hochzuziehen, stand es dort und verstaubte immer mehr. Ich hab ihn mal gefragt, warum er es nicht lesen würde, wie die anderen Bücher. Er meinte, dass es schon dort stand, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, aber er habe nur einmal kurz einen Blick hinein geworfen und da es nichts mit Geschichte zu tun hätte, hätte er es wieder an seinen Platz gestellt und nicht mehr beachtet. Als ich die Reihe bei dir sah, hab ich ihm kurz darauf geeult und ihn um das Buch gebeten. Natürlich hab ich ihm nichts weiter erzählt, außer dass ein Freund die ganze Reihe besitzt und ihm das letzte noch fehlen würde. Glaub mir, er hat keine Ahnung um was es sich handelt und ich bin mir sicher, dass er froh ist, wieder einen Platz mehr für seine Geschichtsbücher zu haben. Aber warum interessiert dich das. Neidisch, weil ich die Leute doch besser um den Finger wickeln kann als du?" neckte sie ihn. „Unter diesen Umständen, wäre es mir sicher auch gelungen" winkte er ab. Sein Blick glitt an ihrem Hals entlang und blieb auf der Kette hängen. Langsam hob er die Hand und fuhr mit dem Finger auf ihrer Haut entlang. Sein Blick war dunkel. Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren Lizzy. „Gefällt sie dir?" Seine Stimme klang tiefer und rauer, fast schon… unsicher? „Ja, und wie. Vielen Dank, Severus. Sie ist wirklich unglaublich schön." Sie küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. Der Professor nickte nur. „Sie erfüllt den gleichen Zweck." Hätte sie ihn inzwischen nicht so gut gekannt, wäre sie beleidigt gewesen, aber sie wusste, er mochte das Zurschaustellen seiner Gefühle nicht sonderlich. Er wusste, dass Lizzy Sterne liebte und dass er diesen Anhänger danach aussuchte, war ihr Beweis genug. „Sehen wir uns heut abend auf dem Ball?" Bei der Frage sah sie ihm hoffnungsvoll in die Augen. „Wird sich nicht vermeiden lassen" brummte er. „Wirst du mit mir tanzen?" wurde sie frech, denn sie kannte die Antwort. „NEIN!" Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich, doch Lizzy hatte keine Angst, sie trat nah an ihn heran, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr. „Sicher, dass ich dich nicht später dazu überreden kann?" Er musste schlucken. So ein kleines Biest. Aber ihr Atem auf seiner Haut, ihre Stimme und die Vorstellung die sie in ihm wachriefen, ließen eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Körper zurück. „Vielleicht…" flüsterte er rau. „Und wenn ich ganz artig bin und dich ganz lieb darum bitte?" Ihre Lippen senkten sich auf die Stelle hinter seinem Ohr, bewegten sich langsam und verführerisch über seine Wange, seinen Kiefer entlang. Severus schloss die Augen und ein Seufzen erklang. Lizzy küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und er zog sie eng an sich. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken, wühlten sich in ihr Haar, währen seine Zunge ihren Mund eroberte. Ihr Duft, der ihm entgegen strömte, ließ seine Erregung steigern. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm. „War das ein _Ja_ Professor?" Ihre Augen blitzen vor Schalk nur so auf. „Mmh." gab er sich geschlagen. Diesen Argumenten konnte er sich wirklich nicht entgegenstellen. „Sehr schön, dann bis heut Abend Professor. Mit einem Zwinkern und einem frechen Lächeln drehte sich aus seinen Armen und verschwand.

Severus stöhnte. Diese Frau machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich durch die Haare und versuchte seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Hatte sie es wirklich so leicht geschafft, ihn zum Tanzen zu überreden? Wann hatte er aufgehört, Herr über sich zu sein? Sie hatte ihn eingewickelt und fest im Griff. Dafür würde sie heute Abend leiden, heute Nacht würde er sie um Gnade betteln lassen, sobald sie in seinem Bett lag.

_Oh ja, Miss Gilmore, sie werden schon sehen was es heißt sich mit mir anzulegen._ Diesmal war er derjenige, dem ein freches Grinsen übers Gesicht glitt. Er freute sich nun diebisch auf den Abend, der ihm in all den Jahren immer so verhasst war.

Er nahm sich sein Buch und setzte sich in seinen Ledersessel. Langsam, fast schon zärtlich, strich er mit den Fingern über den Einband. Er hatte es. Sie hatte ihm einen seiner größten Wünsche erfüllt. Ob sie sich darüber im Klaren war? Seit Jahren versuchte er an dieses Buch zu kommen und dann kam sie und legte es ihm einfach vor die Füße. Eine Welle der Zuneigung floss durch ihn. Seit sie in der einen Nacht in sein Leben gestolpert war, hatte sich alles verändert. Er hatte das Gefühl alles erreichen zu können, alles aushalten zu können, solange er ihren Geruch um sich hatte, ihr Lächeln sah.

Vielleicht würde er sie nicht ganz so sehr leiden lassen, aber diese Frechheit von vorhin muss eindeutig bestraft werden.


End file.
